


Love Letters

by MissRaingo



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorkable, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Letters, Mikoshiba is a dork and we all know this in our hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaingo/pseuds/MissRaingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Mikoshiba has a huge crush on Gou, but how can he tell her this without coming off like a creep?! A collection of failed love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Mikoshiba began to write again,

Hey Gou~ Wassup? I've liked you for a while and I think it'd be totally cool to get dinner some time. Or, well, I mean if you wanted to. And it doesn't have to be dinner! We can just watch a movie or go swimming or anything you want really. As long as it's with you I'd be happy. But yeah! Totally just text me sometime, yeah. 

“Ughhhhhh this is terrible.” Captain groaned. He quickly threw away his first attempt that day. He was trying his very best to write a love letter for Gou, one of his teammate's little sister. That wasn't creepy right? Him liking a teammate's sister. It was perfectly normal. It was normal and fine and he would win her over eventually. Ok then, he had to be more normal this time.

Dear Gou,

I know that I kinda creeped you out when you learned about the picture of you I have in my room, but I was really hoping you might reconsider going out with me! I think you're really amazing and I'd really like to get to know you better in lots of different ways. Wait! That sounded dirty, I'm sorry. I just mean you seem really interesting and I want to learn more about you and you're really, really cute. But you know not in a weird way I jus-

Mikoshiba sighed and stopped there, throwing it away. He should really use a pencil next time instead of a pen. But a pencil didn't have this awesome sparkly red ink...  
“Ok, this time, play it cool. Really cool.”

He began again.

Hey baby, how's it hangin'? I've been lifting over by the pool and you happened to catch my eye in passing. You're quite the looker. Maybe sometime you should stop over by my place and we can have some fun~ Watch some Pokemon perhaps? Original series, nothing sweeter then those goods. I can hook us up with some juice as well. I know where to get the best juice. Orange juice, that is. But I can get apple juice if you like that better. Or no juice. Or-

“NONONO, stop that! That's way, way too suggestive sounding!” Maybe he should play on her interests instead?

He began again

So, I heard you like abs. I have abs. So we should get together sometime and talk about abs. We can talk about pecs too. It's important to have pecs and abs and be healthy. I'm sure you have wonderful abs. Wait, maybe not abs? Do girls like having abs? Probably not. But, you can still like my abs! I mean... 

“What the hell am I going on about...?” Captain sighed, his head in his hands. Wait, don't girls like bad boys? He could be a bad boy. He had the right hair, and the right abs.

He began again.

Hey girl. I've been watchin' you and been thinkin' you better get in my pool. I'm not taking no for an answer. You better show up at noon, punctually, or you aren't getting any of my precious time. I don't waste my time on others. But of course, if you're busy at noon I can reschedule. I have time later too, at like four if that's more convenient. BUT IT DOESNT MATER IF ITS CONVIENT YOU JUST BETTER BE HERE. Ok. Good.

He reread it after he was done. He didn't even get half way through before he threw it at the dorm window with all his force. He didn't want to be mean to Gou! That was a terrible idea! He was never going to be able to write a letter that could impress her. Something that would make her see he wasn't as awful as she thought. He wanted to show her how much he liked her, and how he wanted to spend more time with her. That maybe he wasn't such a terrible guy after all.

Yeah, he could give it one more try. “This time, be yourself. Just tell her how you feel,” he thought.

He took a deep breath and began again, more slowly this time.

__

I saw her one day in the middle of training  
a marvelous gem amongst unrefined stones  
the sort of beauty I could never have known  
without seeing the glorious you

I don't think I'm that fit to like such a girl  
when swimming is all I really can do  
my grades aren't that good, sadly it's true  
but I'd try even harder for you

Hair that glistens from light reflected on water  
Eyes that sparkle with fire and light  
My darling Gou, my love at first sight  
Maybe you'd let me go out with you?

He sighed again and crumpled the one up as well.  
“Yeah...no way she'd like something sappy like that.” Mikoshiba shook his head. He just wasn't going to be able to write a letter that she would like. Gou was simply too cool for him. She probably liked some guy from Iwatobi anyway...It was time he gave up. He fell back onto his bunk in defeat and covered his eyes. After a couple minutes he sat up again. Well, maybe he'd try once more. 

He ended up using his whole notebook that night.


End file.
